Not Very Subtle
by RedSharkBait
Summary: What if Carter was humming about someone else during Chimera? SamDaniel from O'Neill's perspective, pays no attention to the rest of the episode.


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. No copyright infringement intended, etcetera._

_Author's Note: Not sure where this came from…just a quick one-shot._

Major Samantha Carter was humming. In the elevator next to her, Colonel Jack O'Neill was getting annoyed. He'd been having an 'off' day, one of those times when everything seems to grate on you and nobody seems to care. He wasn't annoyed at Carter. He was, however, _curious_.

Carter doesn't seem like the kind of person who hums. She doesn't very often, and it was plainly evident that something was different. O'Neill thought he knew why, and decided to confirm his theory.

"What's his name?" He suddenly asked.

The surprise and embarrassment that leapt to Carter's face was priceless. "What makes you…"

"Humming." He cut her off.

"That doesn't mean I'm…uh…seeing anyone."

"It had a 'relationshippish' feel to it. No, that isn't a word."

"Okay, you're right. His name's Dan…iel."

"_Daniel?_ As in, _Jackson_?"

"I…yeah."

"Oh. That's…interesting."

"Is that a problem, sir?"

"What? No, I mean, I don't care. I'm, I'm just happy you're happy about something other than…quarks."

"Good one, sir." She replied.

"Well this is awkward. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Sir."

Both Carter and O'Neill were relieved when the door opened. At least, until they saw Daniel Jackson standing outside the door.

"Jack. Sam." It was a simple greeting, but it shocked them both.

"Uh…Daniel." O'Neill responded first.

"How are you?" Sam asked him.

"Good…are you two okay?"

"Oh yeah." O'Neill said.

"Fine." Carter said at the same time.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look kind of…"

"We're fine. Really." They both said.

"I have to go." O'Neill said shortly and stepped past Daniel. Carter sheepishly stared at Daniel as he watched O'Neill walk away far too quickly.

"What was that all about? Is Jack alright?"

"He's having a rough day." She said as they started on their way down the hallway.

"Oh. And you?"

"I'm having a _wonderful_ day." She smiled as she eased herself just a little closer to Daniel.

)()()()()()(

Jack O'Neill was annoyed. He'd thought he was annoyed in the elevator, but that was nothing. The worst part was, there was nothing concretely wrong with what Sam and Daniel were doing. Technically they shouldn't have been dating, but Daniel wasn't military, so…a loophole. Besides, Jack wasn't unhappy because they may have been dating. He considered them family, and was happy for them. They were just so…irritating. Oh, they tried to be subtle. They tried to keep their staring and meaningful glances inconspicuous. _They really suck at this, _he thought. And Daniel was staring at Carter again. _Give me a break!_

"Because of the unique properties of the alloy found in the device, it has a tremendous ability to store and create energy…"

Normally, Jack was the one who paid no attention to Carter's scientific ramblings, but the device they'd found was important. He was paying attention this time, but Daniel…well, he was pretty sure all Daniel heard was:

"I love you Daniel, I love you I love you I love you…"

"Umm…Daniel's translated most of the writing on the device, I'll let him tell you about it."

Carter's speech was finished. Daniel looked surprised and confused for a moment, but collected his thoughts and stood as Carter sat down. He tried his best not to stare as he began his explanation of the 'warning label' written in Ancient.

_Ooh, she said his name. He's happy now._ Jack caught himself thinking rather sarcastically. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to Daniel. He really had no reason to be annoyed. It was nauseating, but he couldn't really blame them. He'd noticed the attraction between them before they really had. He smiled involuntarily and noticed the amusement in Teal'c's eyes as he watched Carter and Daniel drool over each other. A meaningful glance passed between them and the briefing was suddenly over. The team stood and left. Carter and Daniel were beside each other instantly, and O'Neill nearly told them how incredibly childish they looked, but he restrained his tongue.

"Sam, do you have dinner plans?" Daniel asked innocently.

"I don't know, do I?"

She smiled and accepted his invitation. The two of them bid Teal'c and Jack goodnight and hurried off together.

"Is something happening between Daniel Jackson and Major Carter?"

"Looks that way, T."

"They…go well together."

"Yeah, I guess they do. I hope it…works…out well for them."He sounded perplexed to Teal'c, who asked,

"Is something wrong, O'Neill?"

"What? No, I'm fine. Let's get some dinner."

"Does it bother you that they have a romantic relationship?"

"What? No! It's just…awkward."_It's not like I'm jealous_, he added silently. _Am I?_

"I see. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, why not?"

O'Neill patted Teal'c on the shoulder and they went towards an elevator. He gave a final glance in the direction Carter and Daniel had left before entering the elevator. He truly was happy for them, and promised himself not to let it bother him, for whatever reason it did.

Teal'c smiled inwardly as he thought of Carter and Jackson's newfound love. Though he didn't say anything, he thought he understood O'Neill's feelings and seeming disdain. He admired O'Neill for his support of the members of his team, even when he didn't agree with what they were doing. It was good to be surrounded by such good people.


End file.
